In the online world, consumer buying patterns and browsing patterns may be mined while the consumer is using a web browser or shopping online. A great deal of resources are used to identify advertisements and offers best suited to a particular consumer. However, it is difficult to present offers which are specifically tailored to consumers without sufficient information. Multiple parties may have information relevant to a consumer; however, it can be difficult to effectively combine the data from multiple parties in order to present personalized advertisements.